lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
LGBT rights in New Hampshire
Same-sex sexual activity is legal in New Hampshire, and the state has offered civil unions since January 1, 2008. Civil unions offer the same protections in-state as marriages, but not the federal benefits of marriage. Same-sex marriage in New Hampshire has been legally allowed since January 1, 2010, and one year later civil unions expired and were converted to marriages. Law regarding same-sex sexual activity Legislation against sodomy was repealed in June 1975 along with other reforms.William N. Eskridge, Dishonorable Passions: Sodomy Laws in America, 1861-2003 (NY: Penguin Group, 2008), 201n, available online, accessed April 9, 2011 The age of consent in New Hampshire is set at 16, regardless of sexual orientation or gender. The age of consent is 18 for relationships in which one party is under the care, guardianship or authority of the other.Title LXII of the NH Criminal Code: Chapter 632-A:3, Sexual Assault and Related OffensesTitle LXII of the NH Criminal Code: Chapter 632-A:2, Sexual Assault and Related Offenses Recognition of same-sex relationships Same-sex marriage in New Hampshire has been legally allowed since January 1, 2010. Civil unions expired and all civil unions were converted to marriage on January 1, 2011. Civil unions In the past, only civil unions were available to same-sex couples in New Hampshire. On April 4, 2007, the NH House passed a civil unions bill HB437 with a vote of 243 to 129 which, if the bill were made law, would imbue partners in same-sex civil unions with the same "rights, responsibilities and obligations" as heterosexual couples in marriages.Moskowitz, Eric. (5 April 2007) N.H. House passes civil unions Concord Monitor. Accessed 11 April 2007. On April 26, 2007, the NH State Senate approved the civil unions bill 14-10 along political party lines.Wang, Beverley. (26 April 2007) State Senate approves civil unions for same-sex couples Concord Monitor. Accessed 26 April 2007. NH Governor John Lynch, who opposes same-sex marriage but indicated that he was receptive to discussing civil unions as a means of granting certain rights to same-sex couples,Liebowitz, Sarah. (5 March 2007) Gay unions could gain support Concord Monitor. Accessed 11 April 2007. signed the bill into law on May 31, 2007, making New Hampshire "...the first state to embrace same-sex unions without a court order or the threat of one."AP. (31 May 2007) Lynch signs bill legalizing civil unions. Concord Monitor. Accessed 31 May 2007. The law has been in effect since January 1, 2008. As of mid-May 2008, over 300 same-sex couples have formed a New Hampshire civil union.AP. (16 May 2008) NH gay rights advocates react to CA legalizing gay marriage New Hampshire Union Leader. Accessed 16 May 2008. Same-sex marriage Since January 1, 2010, New Hampshire has allowed same-sex couples to marry.Same-sex marriage becomes law in NH The law sets age minimums for participants in same-sex marriages that are different from those for opposite-sex marriage:HB 436-FN-LOCAL – FINAL VERSION Legislative history On July 1, 1987 both same-sex marriages and incest marriages became legally banned by adding "or any other male" in 457:1 Marriages Prohibited; Men and "or any other female" in 457:2 Marriages Prohibited; Women which was added to the following provisions within New Hampshire statutes called TITLE XLIII DOMESTIC RELATIONS CHAPTER 457 MARRIAGES Relationship Since January 1, 2008, state law recognized same-sex marriages performed in other jurisdictions as civil unions, provided that the relationship does not violate the prohibitions of New Hampshire's civil unions law.(4 April 2007) House Bill: 437-FN-LOCAL New Hampshire General Court (State Legislature). Accessed 29 August 2007. On March 18, 2009, the New Hampshire House of Representatives Judiciary Committee voted in a deadlocked vote 10-10 to send a same-sex marriage bill to the floor of the state's House of Representatives. The tied committee vote automatically stipulated a vote on the bill before the full House, but the Committee was not permitted to issue a recommendation on the bill as a result. On March 26, 2009, the New Hampshire House of Representatives approved a same sex marriage bill. In the first vote the bill was failed on a 182-183 vote, but after the first vote, several representatives changed their minds under a motion to reconsider, and the bill passed 186-179.House Approves Same-Sex Marriage After Bill Initially Fails WMURNew Hampshire Takes Step Closer to Approving Same-Sex Marriage CNSNews.com On April 23, 2009, the New Hampshire Senate Judiciary Committee by a vote of 3-2 recommended that the full senate defeat the bill. On April 29, 2009, the Senate approved an amended version of the bill 13-11.Gay Marriage Could Come to N.H. New York Times On May 14, 2009, Governor John Lynch said he would sign the same-sex marriage bill with some minor adjustments to the bill that do not require religious groups to perform same-sex marriage ceremonies.New Hampshire governor says he'll sign gay marriage bill -- if changes are made On June 3, 2009, these adjustments were passed by the House and Senate as part of a companion bill,HB73 and the Governor signed the legislation into law shortly thereafter. A UCLA study estimates the impact of allowing same-sex couples to marry on New Hampshire’s state budget. The study concludes that allowing same-sex couples to marry will result in a net gain of approximately $500,000 each year for the State.The Impact on New Hampshire's Budget of Allowing Same-Sex Couples to Marry This net impact will be the result of savings in expenditures on state means-tested public benefits programs and an increase in meals and room tax revenues from increased wedding-related tourism. Adoption and family planning New Hampshire law allows a person, regardless of actual or perceived sexual orientation, to adopt. A law banning adoptions by gay parents was repealed in 1999.HB 90Associated Press. (10 April 2006) Gay adoption policies vary by county in N.H The Boston Globe. Accessed 24 April 2007. A 1987 state Supreme Court ruling by Justice David Souter stated that adoption laws are designed to give children one home "that is unified and stable." Judicial interpretations of this ruling and state laws have varied from county to county. Since 1999, all of New Hampshire's ten counties allow adoption provided the adoptive couple or individual is stable and can care for children. A complete criminal record check is required. New Hampshire law allows any woman to undergo donor insemination. State law allows both married couples and those in civil unions to enter into contractual agreements regarding surrogacy, if all contracting parties are at least 21 years of age and follow the rules set forth in the state statutes.Title XII: Chapter 168-B: Surrogacy NH RSA. Accessed 3 February 2007.Human Rights Campaign. New Hampshire State Laws Human Rights Campaign. Accessed 24 April 2007. Discrimination protections Since 1998, New Hampshire law protects individuals from discrimination based only on sexual orientationHB 421New Hampshire Chief Signs Gay Rights BillHRC in: * Accommodations * Housing * Both private and public employment There no laws prohibiting discrimination based on gender identity. In 2009, House Bill 415 to add "gender identity" to the statute's categories passed the House by a vote of 188-187,HRC but was killed by the Senate three weeks later by a vote of 24-0.HRC Hate crimes laws Since 1991, New Hampshire law covers hate crimes based on sexual orientation.HB 1299 - Bill TextDocket of HB1299 There are currently no laws prohibiting hate crimes on an individuals gender identity. Gender identity/expression Under New Hampshire law, individuals who have undergone sex reassignment surgery will be issued new birth certificates.New Hampshire State Statute RSA 5-C:87. Accessed 14 December 2008. See also *LGBT rights in the United States References External links * New Hampshire State Laws regarding LGBT rights by Human Rights Campaign * State drops fight over benefits for same-sex couples in Concord Monitor on 8 May 2007. New Hampshire Category:New Hampshire